


stupid kids

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	stupid kids

Raising a dripping ice cream cone to his lips, Yuta watched Komaru chatter about the disturbing topic of decaying bodies with the two children they were asked to babysit. “Hey, Yuta?” she asked, catching his attention from the vanilla soft serve he was daydreaming at. “Can I have a bite?” the brunette asked, leading the two children to his side.

 

“Yeah, of course!” he beamed, poking her nose with it before pausing. “Wait, you bite your ice cream?” Yuta asked, tilting his head to the side before handing the plastic tip to her with a curious look on his face.

 

One of the children, the one that Yuta had remembered was Nagisa nodded, putting a blue notebook under his arm before adjusting his scarf. “It depends on the sensitivity of your teeth, and tolerance for pain since your gums go into your teeth and react when you bite into something cold.” the blue-haired boy commented as Komaru took a big bite of her boyfriend’s ice cream.

 

“ I thought you knew that.” Komaru smiled, waving the ice cream around as she spoke carelessly. “Natsumi hates it when I bite into it, she cringes and-” she paused halfway through her words to notice a huge glob of vanilla had found itself across Jataro’s smock.

 

The child, not wearing his trademark mask huffed before picking it up with his sleeve and shoving it in his mouth without a second thought. The other three people stared at him in horror as he swallowed the handful of ice cream with a neutral, almost blank expression. After a minute of silence, he raised a covered sleeve to his face.

 

“What?” Kemuri groaned, wiping his face “Is there something on me or something?”

 

Feeling a bit sick to their stomachs, the other three watched him rub his face with his sleeves, squishing his cheeks together in confusion. Jataro Kemuri was a smart kid, when it came to most things due to his endless stream of questions.

 

“You see,Jataro..” Yuta insisted, rubbing his neck. “You don't know where that's been! That could of been dirty and you could of gotten  _ really  _ sick!” the athlete insisted.

 

Coughing into his dirty sleeves, Jataro shrugged nonchalantly “Well, it’s not like I don’t know where the ice cream has been.” he explained, scratching at his eyes for imaginary bugs until Nagisa held his hand “It was in the cone, before that it was in Slowpokemaru’s mouth.”

 

Komaru frowned cutting the child off while crossing her arms with a pout “I’m not a slowpoke…” she paused, taking another bite of her remaining ice cream “At least Yuta can do track…” the brunette huffed before leaning on her partner’s side.

 

Shaking his head, the little brunette boy disagreed, talking with his hands in such a way that made his sleeves flop around “Before it was in Slowpokemaru’s mouth it was in Asahina’s mouth. So there’s not much to worry about except for where his mouth was- which I don’t wanna know.” he explained, leaving Komaru red in the face, Nagisa staring off into space, and Yuta enraged.

 

“What is THAT supposed to mean?!” he asked, crunching the cone in his hands suddenly, bits of waffle cone exploding onto the ground, his jacket, face and shoes. A deep red color burned to his cheeks, what was some dorky little kid going to say to him that could  _ really _ get his goat?

 

Shingetsu smirked, coyly hiding his mouth with one hand so Komaru couldn’t see it. “I think it’s best if we tell you when you’re older.” the child insisted with a quick shrug of the shoulders, making his little orange scarf bounce along with his body.

 

“When I’M older? You both are ten!” Yuta huffed, wiping bits of cone from his hair and jacket.  Naturally, Komaru found herself laughing at her boyfriend’s cute frustration. His cheeks were puffed out, almost like a child’s and his fists were by his sides. 

  
“Actually.. Nagisa-kun is eleven. I’m ten and a half.” Jataro reminded, sucking the spare bits of ice cream from his sleeve and hand absentmindedly. “Even an idiot like you could see that.”

 

There was a problem with that statement, even with Jataro’s baby face (with the exception of his lazy eye), he looked a good two or three years younger than nagisa, who could easily pass for thirteen at this rate, despite being only eleven. 

 

Komaru waved her hands between the three boys.  “Same difference, same difference. Haha!” she laughed nervously. “Besides, isn’t age just a silly concept anyways? Even then, that logic only makes Nagisa six months or so older than you, Jataro! Does that make you feel better, Yuta?”

 

“Not really!” Yuta exclaimed, crossing his arms with a frown. “If anything, it made me feel worse that a kid that’s five years younger than me thinks I’m a brainless moron.”

 

Shaking his head, Nagisa disagreed. “You’re a brainless otter.” he explained, talking with his hands, looking rather professional for a child who earlier that day helped his friends shove a little girl in a wheelchair down a hill for shits and giggles. “My older brother says a lot about you Asahina’s. Brainless sea creatures.”

 

Yuta raised an eyebrow “What has Byakuya said about us Asahina's?” he paused. “Wait, how are YOU related to Byakuya?

 

“That you’re incompetent.” the child replied, not bothering to look in his direction “And that all you morons do is sleep all day and run your mouthes or your legs and that you’re a waste to society. Byakuya is my adoptive brother and my sponsor.”

 

The track star dropped his ice cream “Where’d you heard THAT from?!”.


End file.
